


VDay BDay

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor pining, canon typical drinking, minor or background Eric "Bitty" Bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: When Dex walked into the Haus after work on Sunday, Nursey was sprawled on the couch, staring at a blank television screen. That was his first clue that something was definitely wrong. So, after dropping his bag down in the basement bungalow, he grabbed the container of cookies from his counter and headed back upstairs.He dropped onto the couch next to Nursey, cracked open the container and held it out for Nursey to take one.“It’s chill. Twenty-first birthday’s overrated anyway, right?”Dex frowned at his macaron. “Your birthday’s on Valentine’s day.”“Chill. Nice that someone remembered.”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 246





	VDay BDay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincyclopedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts).



> Big thank you for the beta read to [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) and [Lynewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynewt). 
> 
> This is for [HermioneGirl96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionegirl96), thank you for your encouragement and prompting on writing this oneshot. I hope you like it.

When Dex walked into the Haus after work on Sunday, Nursey was sprawled on the couch, staring at a blank television screen. That was his first clue that something was definitely wrong. So, after dropping his bag down in the basement bungalow, he grabbed the container of cookies from his counter and headed back upstairs.

He dropped onto the couch next to Nursey, cracked open the container and held it out for Nursey to take one.

It took nearly a full minute before Nursey slowly reached up and took a cookie. “Why are you offering me strawberry macarons?”

“These are the ones that didn’t turn out right. Too many to eat alone and stay on diet plan, figured I’d share.”

Nursey nodded slightly and bit into the cookie. Then he took another.

Setting the container down where Nursey could reach it easily, Dex took a cookie himself.

They sat like that in silence for several minutes. Nursey eating cookies slowly and methodically. Dex nibbling occasionally on his cookie and waiting.

“What’s up, Nurse?”

He didn’t think Nursey was going to answer. Which was fine. 

It was just weird for Nursey to be so quiet. He was never quiet, even when he’d read back when they shared a room, he was always quoting parts out loud randomly or calling a character an idiot or something.

“It’s chill. Twenty-first birthday’s overrated anyway, right?”

Dex frowned at his macaron. “Your birthday’s on Valentine’s day.”

“Chill. Nice that someone remembered.”

It was an odd thing to say. The team never forgot Nursey’s birthday. If anyone’s birthday got forgotten it was Dex’s. Which was fine, Dex didn’t like being the center of attention. Even for Ollie’s and Wicky’s they’d had a small party. But mostly.

“It’s not ‘til Tuesday.”

“Sick. You learned to read a calendar. Way to go, Dexy.” 

Dex rolled his eyes but didn’t get upset by the chirp, mostly because it was so obviously half-hearted and delivered in the same flat tone that Nursey’d said everything else so far.

“Just because it’s a weeknight and we can’t do a kegster doesn’t mean everyone forgot your birthday.”

Nursey finally turned and looked at him, but when he opened his mouth, it was to yell toward the kitchen. “Hey Bits! What were you planning for Tuesday again?”

Bitty appeared only a moment later, his hair ruffled with flour. “Oh my goodness! We’re so lucky that Jack doesn’t have a game, so we are going to get to spend our first real Valentine’s together just the two of us. Of course, we were together last year, but he was still in the closet, you know, so we couldn’t really be ourselves or tell anyone or let on or anything. Still, he was so sweet and sent me all those flowers. I expect he’ll outdo himself this year. Probably going to take me out, dinner, dancing, dining, wining. I wonder if he’ll get a hotel room or if he’s found a nice place in Providence and we’ll retire to his apartment. But I have a suspicion that he’s going to fly us down to New York City. Some place five stars where he can really show me off, I mean, around. Of course, I probably won’t be back in time for practice, but well, we all have to take sick days sometimes, don’t we?” 

A buzzer went off in the kitchen and Bitty disappeared again.

Dex blinked after him.

“Ch’yeah.”

“I can’t believe I talked you two into waiting on disconnecting the oven. I really thought he was going to make you birthday pie. He always makes you a birthday pie.”

There was no response and when Dex turned back toward Nursey, he’d shoved an entire macaron into his mouth at once. 

“There’s no way that Chowder forgot, though.”

Unfortunately, Nursey didn’t wait until he’d swallowed before he started answering. “Cth gomma ade.”

“Nurse.” 

Nursey gave an exaggerated frown but finished chewing and swallowed. “Ch’yeah. C remembered. He was very apologetic when he explained that the aquarium is doing a Valentine special on Tuesday and he’s taking Cait to it and it’s not offered any other night or he definitely would celebrate with her a different day.”

He leaned over and grabbed a handful of macarons. 

“Like I said. It’s chill that no one will be around to celebrate. It’s not a big deal.”

It only hurt a little to realize that Nursey hadn’t even considered asking if he was busy. He was getting used to it. Just because they were friends, just because he enjoyed spending time with Nursey, didn’t mean Nursey wanted to spend extra time with him. Hell, Nursey’d done his level best to run him out of their shared room and had succeeded. A smarter person would have taken that as a sign and moved on from the stupid crush. 

Dex was not a smart man. 

Which explained why he opened his big mouth. “I realize I’m no one, but if you wanted, we could do something to celebrate together. You and me.”

“Chill, Poindexter. These are Valentine’s cookies. You’ve already got plans with whoever you made them for.”

All things considered, it was a pretty funny statement. Ironic at least. 

“Nah. I was just trying a new recipe.” It took two heartbeats before he realized that Nursey was probably trying to find a way to turn him down without hurting his feelings or setting back their friendship again. “But, like I said, it’s fine if you’d rather not. I’ll stay out of your way.”

A few long moments passed in silence while Nursey considered him over the unblemished top of the macaron he was holding. “Chill. If you’re serious, sure, we can hang out. That would be sick, actually. Thanks, Dexily.”

Dex glanced back toward the kitchen. “Just don’t get your hopes up about me taking you to New York.”

Nursey nearly choked on the cookie he was eating when he started laughing and Dex had to pat his back while lifting his arm up in the air to help him breathe again, but it was worth it. It was worth it because Nursey was smiling and laughing again.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, the day of his twenty-first birthday, Nursey dropped into the beanbag chair in his room with a book and a box of conversation hearts. The book was an old favorite, the conversation hearts the closest thing he’d received to a birthday present (other than the card from his mom which included vouchers for a winery tour in France redeemable whenever he wanted). His Writing About Contemporary Figurative Art professor had given them out to everyone in class. So really, it was a Valentine’s Day present, but he was going to count it.

Dex had said that he’d hang out with Nursey. It wasn’t like Dex not to keep his word, but. Well. Nursey wouldn’t be surprised if he’d forgotten. He’d gone to a lot of trouble to make macarons for _somebody_ and the ones he’d given Nursey had been damn near perfect, so if those were the ones that weren’t good enough…. Dex was really trying to impress that person. 

It felt like a shitty thing to hope that his friend’s attempt at impressing someone else would fail just because then his friend might forget their bro time for an actual Valentine’s date. 

And it was stupid to get his hopes up, there was no way the cookies were for him. 

Dex had work after classes, even if he did remember that he’d agreed to hang out with Nursey, he wouldn’t be there for a while. 

He ate a heart that said “Love me” and turned to his favorite part of the book.

He was just about to start the next chapter when he got a text notification on his phone. Before checking it, he glanced down at the candy heart he’d been about to eat. “Date Me.” With a slight frown, he put it back into the box, alone. He’d apparently managed to eat them all while reading. 

He should check the text, even if it was probably just Dex explaining that he’d found something better to do.

> Dexalicious: If we’re still on, I’ll be ready downstairs in 5.

It made sense to hang out downstairs. They had the Haus to themselves. They could order in some take out and play Call of Duty or Smash Bros or something. Or even just watch something on Netflix on the main tv instead of the awkwardness of cramming together on Nursey’s bed to watch on his laptop.

Even if it would have been nice to use the closeness to share a laptop to pretend just a little that they were on an actual date.

It didn’t matter. Downstairs made sense and downstairs was where Dex was and Dex hadn’t abandoned him for whoever he gave those cookies to (who was apparently an idiot to not jump at the opportunity of going out with someone who looked and cooked like Dex).

He was on the stairs before it occurred to him that the person might have jumped, but Dex might have taken the self sacrificing route of keeping his promise to Nursey. On the one hand, not gonna lie, that was a bit of a heady rush to think about Dex prioritizing him. On the other hand, if that was the case, then Dex was an idiot.

He was at the bottom of the stairs when he actually saw Dex. Standing in the entryway, wearing his game day suit, holding a rose, shuffling uncomfortably.

“Stay right there.”

Nursey turned and took the stairs three at a time back to his room. True, maybe Dex was dressed up and holding a rose because the person had jumped at the opportunity to go out with Dex for Valentine’s Day. But Dex _had_ texted that he’d be ready downstairs. 

And if Dex was wearing his gameday suit, apparently he had something in mind other than Smash Bros and take out.

Which meant Nursey needed to be wearing something other than the sweats he’d been wearing all day. 

Luckily, he knew which pile was clean clothes and he knew where some decent stuff was in it.

Two minutes later he headed back downstairs in his soft grey slacks that made his ass look good, a white button up, and navy sweater. When he got downstairs, Dex was still there, looking a lot more uncertain which was definitely saying something. 

Still, Dex held out the rose as he approached, so he took it. He didn’t know what variety it was; he couldn’t recognize them on sight, but he held it to his nose to see if it had a scent. Auntie Mariam might have been able to identify the rose. Her pet project was a large heirloom rose garden on her upstate estate and she was always complaining about new varieties being produced and how the industry had bred the best features out like the scent. He wasn’t expecting this rose to have much of a scent, but he also didn’t really much care. 

“Why’s it got a boot on?” He tapped the hard clear plastic covering the end of the stem.

“It’s a water tube.” Dex didn’t roll his eyes. He didn’t continue with an explanation about how roses need water to stay alive to chirp Nursey because they both knew he would be aware of that. 

He just answered then moved to the row of hooks with coats and picked Nursey’s up. He didn’t hand the coat over, either. He held it up and helped Nursey into it, adjusting the collar so that it lay correctly and didn’t bunch up at his neck, before putting his own coat on.

“I’ve got a reservation. We’ll have to walk, but it’s not too far.”

“That’s chill. I don’t mind walking.” 

Dex nodded as he opened the door. But he just stood there holding the doorknob, not walking through it. His eyes flicked toward Nursey then back to the opposite wall.

He stepped out onto the porch and Dex finally followed after him, closing and locking the door. They headed away from campus, (which made sense, why would they have a reservation some place on campus?) but Dex didn’t really say anything while they walked, so Nursey decided to spend the time looking around. 

He hadn’t really gone in this direction before. It wasn’t toward either of the Stop-n-Shops and he didn’t really go off of campus except for those. Well, Jerry’s and Annie’s barely counted as off campus.

The restaurant that Dex led him to wasn’t a chain, which he’d kind of expected just because of how ubiquitous they were. Still, it was a good thing that Dex had a reservation, because the waiting area was pretty crowded. It was still Valentine’s Day, even if most people had probably celebrated the weekend before. Dex helped Nursey out of his coat, then checked in with the host.

They were taken to their table immediately. It seemed unlikely that they would have held a table for them very long with the line of people waiting, so probably Dex had just timed their arrival perfectly. At their table, Dex pulled out a chair and Nursey was about to step past to the other chair when he realized that Dex hadn’t moved to sit down and was just holding it and looking at him. He kept his face neutral while stepping over to sit down and Dex scooted the chair under him as he did so, then took the other seat for himself. 

“This is a nice place.” He was looking at Dex over the edge of the menu when he said it, just barely so that it would look like he was lost in perusing the drink options.

Dex was blushing and took a moment before he answered. “I like it. It’s not really fancy. I know that. But the owners are nice and the food is good. They make their own beers on site. Supposed to be really good. They’ve won some awards and stuff, if you want to try those. And Tuesdays they have a prime rib option that’s not available usually.” 

Dex suddenly buried himself in the menu as though he’d realized that he’d started rambling.

“I can-.” Nursey stopped and frowned. He’d been about to say that he couldn’t order beer at a restaurant, but that wasn’t true anymore. “I can order a beer with dinner.”

“Ayuh. You can order anything you want.”

He pulled over the beer menu card and looked it over. “Oh. I think I’ll get the 4.0 G.P.A. Always wanted one of those.”

“A grapefruit pale ale?” Dex was looking at Nursey’s menu upside down.

“No. A 4.0.”

The confusion in Dex’s face when he looked up at Nursey was nearly comical. “You’ve never had a 4.0? I could have sworn you did.”

“Nah. Got a B during fall of our frog year.” He looked up and shrugged at Dex’s continued confusion. “It’s chill. I was just joking. But I am going to order one.”

“Oh, yeah. Ok. And like I said, you can order anything you want. It’s your birthday.”

Nursey nodded and looked at the main menu again. There were a lot of options that looked good, honestly. “What are you going to get?”

“Probably the prime rib. It’s really good and it’s a good price for the amount of food.”

“Have you tried anything else here?”

“Ayuh. I try to come whenever I can. Like I said. Good food, nice people. Decent prices since it’s more of a place for locals.”

It made sense so Nursey nodded. Of course Dex had found some place not frequented by Wellies to take his dates. Dex was a quiet guy. It also explained why Nursey hadn’t realized that Dex had been wheeling people. 

“Will! So good to see you here with someone. Valentine’s?”

A slightly older man, middle aged maybe, stepped up to their table and greeted Dex while looking at Nursey. He also thoroughly derailed Nursey’s thoughts before he could think about why it hurt to think of Dex sitting at a table like this with someone else on a date. He already knew he wanted to date Dex, dwelling on it here wouldn’t help.

“Hey Bob. This is Derek. We’re celebrating his birthday actually. Turned twenty-one today.” 

Bob looked at Dex then back to Nursey. “Really? Well, first beer is on the house then. Nice to meet you, Derek. Good to see you again, Will.” 

Then he disappeared. 

“They aren’t going to, like, sing to me, are they?”

“I don’t think they do that here, but I can ask if you want them to.”

“No. No, it’s chill.” 

Dex nodded. “Ok. Hey, you had Writing About Art, today, right?”

“Writing About Contemporary Figurative Art, ch’yeah.”

As expected, Dex rolled his eyes slightly at the correction about the full name of the course. “Yeah, that. That’s the class with Jerk!Connor, isn’t it? Sucks you had to deal with him on your birthday.”

“Ch’yeah. Do you know what he said today?” Obviously Dex didn’t know what someone said in Nursey’s class, so he didn’t wait for a reply. “He said that he’s taken up DNA sequencing as a fun hobby. He’s so fucking pretentious. It’s like being back at Andover every time he opens his mouth.”

“Oh wow. Was, uh, what’s her name? Kenzi. Was Kenzi there?”

“Of course. He was definitely trying to impress Taylor but, oh man, Kenzi just lays into him.” 

Somehow, recounting the drama from his classmates to Dex was a lot more interesting than it had been to actually experience it. Every time he thought he’d covered everything that might be interesting, Dex asked about another one of his classmates and he remembered something else to share. 

“So, then, Dr. J cuts in and is like ‘So, anyway, writing….’ and, ch’yeah. He finally shuts up.”

The server dropped the folder with the check on the table along with a pen and Nursey realized that he’d talked right through the whole meal and even Dex handing over his card to pay. 

“For about five minutes, probably.” Dex didn’t look up from where he was figuring the tip and signing, but his soft half smile was still on his lips.

“If that.” 

They were finished, so they didn’t wait around after the check was paid. It seemed rude when there were still people waiting on tables. Servers had tips to earn, after all. 

So, Dex helped him into his coat and held the door for him as they left, then proceeded to shove his hands deep into the pockets of his dress pants while looking like he wished they were jeans. 

Nursey kept pace with him, they were the same height and had the same stride, but Dex had gotten quiet again as they walked back home. So, Nursey focused on the rose that Dex had given him, twirling it between his fingers. He could feel where it had once had thorns but they’d been removed somehow. If life had symbolism, it was being pretty heavy handed. 

They were nearly back to the Haus when Nursey finally spoke up.

“I had a really nice time, Poindexter. Thank you.”

He could barely see Dex’s smile when he glanced out of the corner of his eye, but in the streetlights, it was there. 

“Yeah. Me, too. Thanks for letting me take you out for your birthday.” 

“This would have been a really great date.”

“That was the hope.”

Nursey nodded. “Whoever you made those cookies for really missed out.”

He couldn’t miss the confusion in Dex’s face because they were lit up by the Haus porchlight at this point and Dex had turned to stare at him. It wasn’t there for long, though, before reverting to a smile. One that didn’t reach his eyes. “Ayuh. Guess so. Night, Nurse.” 

Then Dex was gone, into the Haus. By the time Nursey opened the door and followed him, the door to the basement was closing as well. 

It occurred to Nursey that that was the first time he’d opened a door since coming down from his room. Dex had held the Haus door for him, the restaurant door both going in and out. He shrugged out of his coat, remembering Dex helping him into and out of it. He had to hold the rose between his teeth to get the coat off without destroying the flower. 

He wasn’t completely sure what he was planning to do when he started down the basement steps. He still hadn’t figured it out when he knocked on the door to Dex’s bungalow. 

Then Dex opened the door. His tie was askew, his suit jacket was off, his shirt sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, his hair looked like it had recently had Dex’s fingers in it. Dex barely looked at him, just opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it again and waited.

“Dexily, was this a bro date? Or a date date?”

Dex’s eyes flicked over to him and back to something over his shoulder as he shook his head slightly. “Whatever you want, Nurse.”

Nursey watched him for a few seconds, but his face was unreadable. He glanced over Dex’s shoulder into the bungalow, his gaze landing on the counter of the kitchenette. Specifically, the container of macarons and a paper box that, at least from this distance, looked handmade. 

“You didn’t give anyone the macarons.”

“Guess not.”

Nursey looked back at Dex’s tone, then he considered what he’d said. “ _Oh._ ”

Dex’s gaze moved to the ceiling before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Did you need something, Nurse?”

“Need? No. But if this was a date date, then I was kind of hoping that it wasn’t over yet.”

He wasn’t really sure he deserved the amount of wariness in Dex’s eyes when they reopened to look at him. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t get a goodnight kiss.” He paused thoughtfully. “Or a birthday kiss.” 

“You want a birthday kiss?”

“Only if this was a date. Only if it’s from you. Only if you want to, too.”

Dex took one step into his space, across the threshold, and pressed their lips together. Nursey barely had time to react, reaching up to rest his fingers on Dex’s jaw and adjusting the angle slightly. Then Dex was retreating back to the other side of the door, leaving Nursey’s lips tingling slightly. 

“Will, can I come in?”

Dex’s throat worked as he swallowed, but then he stepped back, holding the door open for Nursey. 

The bungalow was nice, small but homey. A little reading nook, a small couch, built in bookcases, the kitchenette area. Nursey’s eyes seemed magnetically drawn toward the macarons on the counter. 

“Ok, but why didn’t you give the macarons?”

“Because I already gave them to you on Sunday.”

“Ch’yeah, but those were the-.” Nursey broke off, remembering again how he’d thought Dex must have been an absolute perfectionist if the ones he gave Nursey were the rejected ones. “The absolutely perfectly made macarons. Dex, were the macarons for me?”

“I gave them to you.” 

Nursey turned to look at Dex, who was running a hand through his hair again.

“But yeah. I was planning to give them to you today. But then I’d already given you some on Sunday. So. Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Again?” Dex raised an eyebrow. “Another birthday kiss?”

“Well, I did turn twenty-one. Twenty more do seem to be in order.”

Dex’s nod was tiny, but perceptible.

This time, Nursey pressed in, soft and slow, his hand wrapping around to card in the small curls of hair at the top of Dex’s neck. He sighed into the kiss as their lips slid over each other’s and as his lips parted, he felt Dex’s tentative tongue meet his own. It was still too brief when he pulled away. 

“Chill. Is this a thing, now? Are we a thing now? I want to take you out this weekend. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want-”

“To shut up and kiss me again?”

“Ch’yeah. That.” 

This time, Dex was much more confident as he dragged his lips over Nursey’s, his hand cupping Nursey’s jaw and the other hand holding his hip. This time, Nursey didn’t hesitate to open his mouth to Dex’s explorations. This time, he never wanted it to end. But even when it did, he still had at least eighteen more to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> The restaurant is loosely based on The Bull and Bush in Denver because I used to live down the street from it years ago.


End file.
